Just a Dance
by Studio Occur
Summary: Anna Arren just wants to dance, is that so much to ask for? Non incest. Elsanna. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

Anna had been debating with her self all night whether or not she should ask a blonde across the bar to dance with her. The answer had been unanimous in her mind simply because she was so attracted to the girl. Though she was finding it rather difficult to actually approach her. She was typically a very confident person whether she be approaching a boy or girl. There was something different about this girl though. Anna had been captivated by her eyes the moment she glanced at them, she was in love with her with the first sight of that amazingly blonde hair. To Anna this girls wasnt simply 'cute' she was gorgeous. Currently this mysterious blonde was sitting at the very corner of the bar, alone and in the dark. She looked bored out of her mind and Anna had seen at least five different guys try to talk to her, she'd just brush them off though and continue her silent sulking alone.

Kirstoff her bubbly idiot of a friend was to say the least- wasted. Now Anna didn't drink, but don't get her wrong she loved to party she was just one of the type of people who didn't need alcohol to 'loosen up'. But why was she at said bar at the first place? Simple, she had always been Kristoff's designated driver. Today though she just decided to come in with him. What Anna didn't expect was for a mysterious blonde woman to steal her heart with one glance. She was here anyway though, sitting at the counter and shamelessly undressing the blonde with her eyes. She looked great with clothes on Anna could only imagine what it would be like to have her unclothed. The blonde wasnt even wearing anything special, she wore a black T-shirt that had the batman logo on the front the girl had skinny jeans on and wore converse on her feet. She wore thick framed 'nerd' glasses that made her look adorable and a black and yellow beanie no doubt batman themed and her hair was pulled into a messy braid. The girl looked no older than twenty but Anna saw her get a drink or two.

Kristoff shot her a sideways glance. "What?" She asked her tone impatience her eyes still focused on the girl who sat alone.

"Why don't you just talk to her already?" The burly blonde sitting next to her asked. Anna tucked her bangs behind her ear and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kristoff, you're drunk." She shifted on her seat an Kristoff chuckled.

"I'm sober enough to know you've been eye fucking that blonde in the back all night." Kristoff raised his eyebrows suggestively and Anna hit him in the arm.

"Language Kristoff." She warned glaring at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "You've been 'laying her with your eyes'." He made air quotes while talking. "Better?" He asked with a pout.

"Yes, and I was not." Anna grumbled crossing her arms.

"Then why have you been looking at that chick for the past hour?" He grinned when the ginger flushed red.

"I'm straight Kristoff." She declared narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"Not with the way you've stared at her, I could have been fooled." Anna groaned.

"I just wanna ask her to dance." Anna sighed. "Okay?" Kristoff gave a dopey grin.

"Then ask her." He said pointing to the girl sitting in the corner of the room. Anna pulled his arm down and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Stop it Kristoff." She growled. "It's not nice to, point." He mumbled something inaudible.

"Yes, mom." He laughed and brought his drink to his lips. "You're the one whose staring though." He grumbled into his glass.

"I heard that." Anna snapped.

Right now she was seriously considering getting a drink even though she can't stand alcohol. Normally Anna wasn't the one for nerves, usually she could talk to anyone really. Except this blonde, who has stole her attention for the night, she feels like she has a crush. Like she's sixteen and too scared to even talk to the blonde. Honestly Anna is straight, absolutely straight. This girl though, she could make a ruler turn into a rainbow. Bad analogy, but you get the point. Maybe a drink would help her talk to that wonderous blonde, whom despite sitting alone did not deserve to be. If there was a word that Anna would use to describe herself she'd definitely use the word anxious. Her leg was bouncing and her hands were fidgeting just from looking at this- goddess that has blessed her with her presence. Anna had went from solid to a liquid in a madder of two seconds just by looking at the girl.

Now to some people this blonde may seem entirely to much of a nerd but to Anna she was everything. There was not one person in this bar who had the glowing blue eyes that she had. There was no one in the world whose skin sparkled like snow just as this blonde's did. Now when Anna meant blonde she meant almost a white blonde, platinum to say the least, but it took on the color of what was around it. Highlighted her hair even, and right now with the flashing lights and aurora of colors the blonde's hair looked just as the northern lights. And that was saying something because Anna had never seen the northern lights, but she bets the northern lights couldnt compare to her.

"How?" Anna blurted out and Kristoff gave a drunk eyebrow raise.

"How what?" He slurred.

"How do I ask her to dance?" She asked nervously. Sure she'd asked guys to dance before but this was different. Anna actually liked this girl. A lot.

"You walk up." He began in a mocking tone. "And you say 'do you want to dance so we can bang later?'" Anna hit him in the arm.

"Kristoff!" She squealed. "Stop that!" The blonde only grinned. "Really though," She said. "I like her, I just want to dance." Kristoff laughed.

"Sure, sure." He slurred. "I'll humor you, just go ask!" Anna pouted.

"Really Kristoff, I just want to be friends." She declared seriously, and she would believe it herself if she didn't already know she wanted to date the girl. Anna had been looking for a serious relationship recently, her last two hadn't gone so well. James had cheated on her and Deegan had used her, but with this girl Anna could see a future with her. Not only was she stunning but she looked like the type of person who had been through a lot and had a very deep personality. Anna liked that sort of person, the ones who had a lot to say, like her.

Currently the blonde was looking at her lap, she'd glance at the crowd of drunken idiots every once in a while. Anna really wanted to go and just talk to her, just walk up and say anything. Try to form some sort of bond, at least enough to get her interested. _What am I thinking? _She snapped at her own thoughts. _I don't even know if she likes chicks, heck I don't know if I like chicks. _And that was true Anna didn't really know if she had some sort of attraction to this girl, maybe it was just a heat of the moment thing, or the intoxicating lights, possibly the bubbly and drunken atmosphere.

"Are you going to go or do I have to hold your hand and walk you up?" Kristoff snapped angrily.

"Am I gonna what?" Anna asked confused on the topic in wich they were speaking of.

"Go and ask the hot freaking blonde to dance!" He yelled aimlessly. Anna shushed him before replying.

"No I'll do it." Kristoff narrowed his eyes. "I will! I'm just nervous!" She explained and Kristoff nodded.

"Here," He slurred holding out his beverage to Anna. "Have some liquid courage!" He exclaimed happily and Anna simply shook her head.

"No, I don't drink." She said. "Besides that I'm driving tonight." The burly blonde shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself." He mumbled taking a drink out of his half full glass.

Anna really was going to walk up, she was but her legs just weren't working very well. She was nervous, very nervous. A ball of nerves is exactly what she was, too scared to move but still confident enough to _want_ to talk this lone girl in the corner of the bar. It was like one of those dreadful love stories the ones that start of bad but end good. Maybe Anna could get a happy ending with this girl, maybe she would in fact like Anna back and intern they could be happy.

That was all Anna needed before she pushed herself out of her chair and started her walk of courage toward the crowd of dancing idiots. Before she could get to far from her seat though she could hear her friends _very assuring _words of praise. "Go get yourself laid tiger!" He shouted causing Anna to flush red and continue across the bar faster.

As Anna aproaced the blonde whom was sitting in a booth alone she could feel her hands start to tremble nervously. She shoved her hands in her jackets pockets and sighed. _This is gonna be harder than I thought. _Now that Anna was closer she could clearly see the blonde was playing on a DS and she also noticed the girls sharp jaw line, she looked mature but from a distance you could confuse her for a young adult. Right now though almost face to face with the girl she looked only a little older than Anna herself. She didn't think the girl could get any more beautiful but up close she was definitely a lot more adorable.

Anna nearly walked into the table the girl was sitting at and she had to remind herself to stop, to wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice where she was going. She looked at the girl and pushed her bangs behind her ear and cleared her throat trying to get the older womans attention, when she didn't look she decided to speak up.

"H-hey." Anna stuttered and she mentally cursed herself. _Now she thinks you have some sort of speaking problem, great going Arren. _The blonde paused her game and looked up at the red-head her blue eyes meeting Anna's teal ones.

"Fuck off." The blonde said returning to her game. Anna stood there her mouth agape.

"W-what?" Anna said stuttering once more. The blonde didn't look up this time instead she just spoke.

"Do you have some sort of hearing issue to? I said fuck off." She affronted angrily.

"I didn't even do anything." Anna clarified making sure not to stutter.

"Youre in my breathing space." The blonde clarified to occupied in her game to really pay attention what was going on.

"Excuse me?" Anna snapped.

"My _breathing space_." The girl said slowly, gesturing to the air around her. "Now leave." She demanded never once looking up from her game.

"No." Anna stated beginning to get a little agitated by the blonde girls actions.

"Okay then what the hell do you want?" The blonde retorted slamming her device shut and setting it down on the table glaring at Anna through her glasses.

"Well you were sitting here alone-"

"My own choice." The girl interrupted. Anna cleared her throat.

"Okay but still you were alone and you looked like a nice person-"

"Obviously I'm not." She interrupted again.

"That's not true." Anna called out staring at the blonde. "Youre just difficult to get to know." She smiled and she swore she saw the corner of the blonde girls lips curl slightly.

"Continue." The girl said.

"And I just figured you could use someone to talk to." Anna said nervously looking around the club.

"Okay fine ginger sit, lets see how long you can stand my bitchyness." Anna was going to say something about the girls cussing but she held her tongue scared to offend the blonde girl. She sat across from the girl where she'd gestured for her to sit and smiled warmly. "Do you always do that?" The blonde asked.

"Do what?" Anna asked.

"Smile like an idiot." She snapped. Anna didn't let it offend her though she only smiled again and she thought she saw the girl sitting across from her flush red.

"Yup." Anna said smiling again and the blonde girl glared at her.

"Whats your name ginger?" The girl asked, Anna not the least bit offended by the nickname 'ginger'.

"Anna." She stated. "Anna Arren." She held the blonde girls icy gaze. "Whats yours?" She asked.

"Elsa Delle." She said her voice wary and a bit unsure.

"Well its nice to meet you Elsa Delle." Anna declared holding out her hand for Elsa to shake. She wasnt surprised when the blonde didn't reach her hand out to meet hers, she just simply lowered her hand and smiled again. Kristoff had told her once that her smile was infectious, that it could break the coldest of hearts so that's what she was going to do. She was going to break this girls protective walls down and become at least a friend by the end of the night. "So you like batman?" Anna asked viewing over Elsa's clothing.

"Thank you captain obvious." Elsa rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest. Anna ignored the girls attitude.

"Dont worry." Anna whispered. "I wont tell anyone your secret." Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped.

"That you like DC better than Marvel!" Anna grinned, Elsa bringing her hand up to her mouth trying to cover up a laugh, which intern failed and led to the blonde woman to burst out in seemingly uncontrollable laughter. God, did Anna love her laugh. Loud and obnoxious just like hers. Elsa brought her hands up and moved them under her glasses wiping her watery eyes.

"Okay, okay." Elsa said. "Good one." _HAHA!_ Anna cheered in her head. _Broke the ice, Anna 1 Awkwardness 0. _She mentally praised herself.

"Thank you, thank you." Anna said. "I'll be here all night." Elsa smiled. like actually smiled teeth and all. Anna melted, this girl was wow, just wow.

"You know what ginger?" Elsa said happily. "You're not half bad." Anna flushed and tucked the imaginary flyaways behind her ear.

"Thanks." She mumbled. "I like your hat." Anna pointed out and Elsa smiled.

"Batman, heh I'm a bit of a nerd right?" She said gesturing to herself.

"No you're just the right amount of nerd." The red-head said and Elsa nodded.

"So did you really just come to 'talk'?" She asked. "Or are you like everyone else around here who just wants a 'good time'?" Anna shook her head.

"No I really just came to talk, and I-i'm not into girls." _Liar. _Her mind pointed out. _You're into her. _

"Well then you're the first person all night." Elsa inquired with a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking why _are_ you here?" Anna ran a hand down her face with a groan. "I'm sorry." She said. "That sounded really mean." Elsa chuckled. "I meant why are you here alone?" she clarified.

"I'm not alone." Elsa said gesturing to the bar. "My idiot brother Olaf needs a chauffeur." Anna nodded.

"I'm here with my friend Kristoff and he needs a chauffeur, too." Anna giggled. "I suppose were on the same boat." Anna mumbled.

"I guess we are." Elsa assured readjusting her glasses on her face.

"How old are you Elsa?" Anna asked nervously.

"24, you?" She replied.

"21." The red-head grinned. _So she's older than me huh? _"Where do you work?" Anna asked curiously.

"Oh I don't work." Elsa said Anna raising an eyebrow. "You ever hear of the Dell Corporation?" The blonde asked.

"Uh, no should I know of them?" Anna asked her curiousity piqued.

"Like the computer company Dell?" Elsa stated.

"Oh yea!" Anna said, her computer was in fact a Dell. "Why?" She asked a bit confused.

"My family runs Dell, my dads the president." Anna's jaw dropped. This girls family owned Dell? WHAT?! "Shut your mouth ginger, you're gonna become a fly-catcher." The blonde laughed and Anna shook her head.

"So your pretty and famous?" Anna blurted out her eyes widening in realization of what she had said. "No no no no no! Not like that I didn't mean, I ugh!" Anna groaned laying her forehead on the table and covering her face trying to hide her embarrassed blush.

"Calm down, I understand." Elsa laughed. "seriously are you okay?" She asked sliding her beanie off setting it on the table as she ran her hands through her bangs.

"Noooo." Anna moaned. "I've embarrassed myself in front of a celebrity." Anna groaned and Elsa chuckled lightly.

"Were not that famous, it's not like we get recognized on the street or anything." The blonde woman added.

"It doesn't matter, your still celebrity material." Anna said into her arms which were resting on the table. She peeked one eye out slyly between her arms an noticed Elsa's hat laying on the wooden table. She smirked and grabbed the hat throwing it on her head before pulling her jackets hood over it. "Dont look at me!" Anna exclaimed dramatically. "I've shamed myself enough today!"

"Anna, seriously come on I like talking to you!" Elsa said pulling at Anna's hood till she could see just one of her teal eyes. Anna realized it was the first time Elsa had actually said her name and instantaneously she knew she loved the way it sounded coming from her mouth.

"You do?" Anna asked shyly her face still burning.

"Mmhmm." Elsa said her lips pressed together in a wiry smile. Anna grinned happily.

"What happened to you telling me to back off?" The red-head asked pulling her hood off and readjusting Elsa's hat on her head.

"You mean when I told you to fuck off?" She asked a coy smile on her lips.

"Elsa!" Anna hissed."Dont do that!"

"Dont do what?" She asked with a smirk.

"Cuss!" Anna exclaimed.

"Cuss? Whatever do you mean?" She asked faking being clueless.

"What you just said!" Anna said her voice high-pitched and frustrated.

"Said what? Elsa asked her grin bigger then ever. Anna narrowed her eyes.

"I get it." She stated. "But trust me you're never gonna catch me saying that type of stuff."

Anna loved this girl already, and she hadn't spent fifteen minutes with her. Though her first impression was that Elsa was a total jerk Anna had soon come to realize that this girl simply didn't like new people, but Anna was infectious. Once you take a look at her red hair and her smile you needed her. She was bright and she made other people happy. Thats the way Anna had broken Elsa down, simply by smiling. Anna had come to terms with the fact that Elsa was quite mean at points, but that didn't stop her from taking a liking to the girl. Anna honestly _could _see a future with this woman, in past relationships Anna had no idea where they were going. With Elsa though Anna could see herself with this woman, and even though Anna knew she had a _really really _long way to go till she could even consider asking Elsa out on a date she could settle with being just friends. Anna didn't want to screw this up, if she truly did like this woman and she really wanted this blonde to be hers she would try, she would try no matter how long it takes.

"Oh really?" Elsa asked a smirk playing over her lips.

"Yes really." Anna responded silently cursing herself for still being flushed, but how could she not this blonde sitting in front of her was marvelous how could she not get flustered by her antics?

"Well I'll just have to see about that." Elsa said and Anna raised an eyebrow. How could Elsa find out if this were to be there only meet up? Was Elsa saying they should hang out again?

"You mean-"

"Yes." Elsa said cutting her off. "I'd like to talk to you again Anna, you seem tolerable." Anna grinned ear to ear.

"Yea okay uh, you want my number? I mean how else would we talk again? Telekinesis, I mean unless you have telekinesis. I'm not saying it would be a bad thing if you did, it would be really cool if you did! I'm not saying that it's a bad thing if you don't either cause I don't, but could you just imagine what it would be like to have telekinesis-"

"Anna." Elsa stated her gaze intense.

"I'll shut up now." She finished turning her gaze to the table her cheeks an even deeper shade of red. "I-i was rambling I do that a lot..." She mumbled too embarrassed to noticed she stuttered.

"Yes I'd like your number." Elsa said letting out a light-hearted chuckle as she dug her phone out of her never-ending pockets. "Here." She said sitting her phone in front of Anna. The red-head took it reluctantly and entered her number and name handing it back to Elsa with a shy smile. Elsa grinned at her phone and held her hand out waiting for Anna to give her, her phone.

"Uh one sec." Anna mumbled grabbing her phone before giving it to the blonde who did just as Anna did moments ago. "Thanks." Anna said as Elsa handed her back her phone.

Anna swallowed hard. _Ask her. _Her mind commanded. Anna sighed, this was a lot harder than she though it was going to be. Seven_ words Arren. Do you want to dance with me? Easy. _As much as she tried to psych herself up she couldn't just ignore her trembling hands or the sinking feeling in her stomach she also couldn't forget how her heart flipped every time the blonde would so much as look at her.

"Uh Anna, you okay?" Elsa asked eyebrow raised to her hairline. "You look very...conflicted." She said.

"Uh no I'm not," Anna began. "I-i wanted to know, ya know before we go, if you would possibly like to well, dance with me?" She finished nervously.

This was it Anna asked, she finally did it. Her moment of triumph, she got the guts to ask someone she really liked to dance, she felt accomplished? To top that off she was going to dance with her too! This day honestly couldn't get much better. Then Anna saw Elsa's face fall. Her heart dropped in that moment.

"Anna I don't dance, I'm sorry." Anna ears rung on the words, so this is what rejection felt like? Ouch... Anna smiled sourly.

"Y-yea I totally understand." Anna said even though she really didn't, it was just a dance nothing big. "Uh I've go to go looks like Kristoff's calling." She said gesturing to the blonde man who was swinging a bar stool around. "I'll call you?" She asked. Elsa shot her a smile.

"You better!" Elsa exclaimed watching Anna take off towards the man. She watched the red-head usher the burly blonde man out of the bar and only one though filled her mind.

_She just stole my hat..._

**A/N:** Okay, well that was my first attempt at a story ever! I apologize in advance for grammatical errors, should have those bugs sorted out soon. Uh, if you guys liked it I've got some more and if you all like it enough I've got a pretty solid plot as well! I hoped you enjoyed and thank you all for enduring my lack of english skills.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Mom and Dad

Good things come to those who wait. That was the saying right? Well Elsa knew she could definitely agree to that. All her life ever seemed to be was a series of horrible events. Untill last night of course. She woke up this morning with that girl's name on her lips

_Anna._ That wonderful red-head actually made her smile. Someone other than her little brother made her smile. That was rare. _Incredibly _rare. Somehow Elsa when from a total jerk to the girl to an almost friend. Elsa's thoughts had been nothing but torture to her, the gingers smile flashed in her mind, the incredible copper braids blocking her senses, her amazing laugh playing over and over in her ears. Elsa honestly couldn't remember smiling for so long, from waking up, to making coffee, to sitting down on the couch she was smiling all because of Anna. Even if she did steal her hat.

Her stealing Elsa's hat was the least of her worries, it was actually the best thing that could have happened to her actually. Anna taking her hat meant that Elsa had to see her again, Elsa had to talk to her again. She could not be happier, and to think that she actually wasnt even going to go to the bar last night. How badly she would have regretted that.

Anna sent her a text last night that was nearly a page long apologizing for taking her hat, Elsa woke up to it this morning because she fell asleep before she actually received it. When she saw it she laughed, the girl had felt terrible about taking it but Elsa was actually ecstatic she took it. It only meant she had to see her again and that couldn't possibly be a bad thing. Not when Anna was involved, anything that involved that girl was filled with smiles and unicorns, stupid crap like that because that girl was so innocent. I mean c'mon a 21-year-old who doesnt cuss? That was nearly unheard of nowadays, but Anna obviously despised curse words her eyes would narrow and her nose would scrunch up and she'd get all angry at you for saying anything of such manner. Quite frankly Elsa thought it was adorable. She also felt terrible about it too because she wasnt sure how long Anna would stick around her, with the way Elsa talked she'd give it a week before the red-head ditched her for swearing too much. At least she'd finally found something that made her happy for once, her life had been hell for the last few weeks.

Being the eldest of her six siblings meant her parents were pushing her to take over Dell but Elsa never saw herself fit to lead. Sure she'd been training for this her entire life but she never wanted to lead. She thought she would become some sort of minor in her parents corporation, but instead her parents slowly started pushing the weight of the world on her shoulders and by the end of the month Elsa would be signing the paychecks and running the corporation. They had already set up the 'new CEO of the company party'. Which was the equivalent of death for the blonde woman, Elsa despised party's. People in general really. Except for Anna.

Elsa groaned and ran her hand through her bangs. "Seriously?" She asked no one in particular. "Thats all you can think of?"

"Els, I think you've gone crazy." Her brother called out from the kitchen.

"Shouldnt you have to much of a hangover to be insulting me?" The blonde said grabbing the remote, sitting on their coffee table so she could change the channel.

"Ah yes I should, but there is this thing they like to call Tylneol." The dark harried man said grabbing his mug before heading into the living room where Elsa was. Olaf wasnt a very intimidating man, no he was the exact opposite. He was actually very friendly despite his size, Olaf was a tall man. Very tall, in fact he was so tall that he could actually play for the NBA. Thats what everyone expected Olaf to do when he grew old enough but he wasnt coordinated enough to do that. He played basketball in high school, he actually got kicked off the team for playing so badly. His hair was black and stuck up every which way and it wouldn't stay down unless he used a lot of hair gel. Olaf always complained that it took to long to fix his hair so most of his life he's walked around with constant bed head. His two front teeth stuck out more than his others and he was always smiling and asking for hugs. He was pretty much a teddy bear, a really _really_ tall teddy bear.

"Yea, yea." Elsa mumbles flicking through the channels on the TV trying to decipher what to watch. Olaf takes the remote from her and she nearly growls at her younger brother.

"Relax Els, I just wanna watch cartoons this morning. Okay?" He asks grinning at his sister.

"Cartoons Olaf? Really? How Old are you?" She scoffs drinking from her coffee mug.

"Nineteen, but I have the mental capacity of a two-year old." He laughs scrolling to what he wants to watch.

"Whoa, watch it there Olaf." She warns. "Tom and Jerry might be a little violent for a two-year old." She says grabbing the remote from her brother looking through the channels and ignoring his pout. "Here." She states turning on Nick JR. "Dora is more your age." She laughs before handing him the remote.

"Very funny Els." He says turning back on the previous channel. "But I think I can handle Tom and Jerry." He says drinking from his mug. "What's on the agenda today m'lady." He says in the most proper voice he can manage. Elsa inquires that it sounds somewhere between a dyeing walrus and a bus.

"Let me check." She mumbles pulling her phone from her pocket going through exactly what she had to do today. Her face falls at the first thing she had to do."Fuuuck..." She groans under her breath.

"What?" Olaf asks when he notices her sour look.

"Meeting with Mom and Dad, twelve o' clock." She informs.

"Grand." He says sarcastically. Olaf is kind of like Elsa's PA, he'd do anything for his older sister but Elsa had never used it to her advantage. Olaf was just always there for her and he followed his older sister everywhere after highschool. It became sort of like a routine, Olaf always attending meetings with her and whenever he noticed her start to get stressed he'd be their coffee in one hand and chocolate in the other. Thats part of the reason Elsa loved Olaf so much, he was the only one in her family who actually cared about her. She hadn't talked to her brothers and sisters since she was out of highschool, she had moved immediately after she got out and she left Olaf. Yes of course she felt terrible leaving her baby brother, he was crying all the way to the airport but Elsa had to leave she couldn't stand her parents disapproving looks any longer. So when her parents called the next summer begging her to take the 13-year-old Olaf out of their hands she had welcomed him home with open arms. Olaf never got home sick, he never cried because his parents werent there, in fact he was happy he was away from his parents. Olaf had hated his parents just as much as Elsa did. She had no idea what she did to deserve her baby brother, but she knew she really didn't even deserve to be in his presence at all. He was one of the few people she actually cared about in her sorry excuse for a life.

"And you have a dentist appointment at five." Elsa grinned.

"Guess who's gonna miss his dentists appointment?" Olaf asked.

"You?" Elsa responded.

"I sure am." He said glancing at the TV every once in a while. Elsa chuckled, Olaf hated the dentist mostly because the last time he was there they said they were going to have to rip out his front teeth. He freaked out and ran out the door and he hasn't been back since. "Where are we meeting Mom and Dad?" Olaf asked you could hear that he plainly did not wish to even speak to his parents but they had to, after all Elsa was going to become CEO.

"Starbucks, like usual." The blonde rolled her eyes. "For once I'd like to go somewhere other than that damned place." She clenched her jaw half tempted to grind her teeth. Everytime they'd have a meeting they had to go to Starbucks, it usually ended in them getting kicked from the coffee shop because Elsa had to run her mouth constantly. typically when Elsa went to Starbucks she gets a mocha, but when her parents go with her she gets nothing. Mostly because it ends up being thrown on the wall and not the least bit of it goes in her stomach. The last time they 'met up' at Starbucks Elsa ended up throwing her coffee at the wall in rage and left without actually paying for it.

"I don't wanna goooo..." Olaf shamelessly whined sounding very much like a two-year-old and non like himself.

"We have to Olaf, I don't care if we hate them or not."

* * *

The warmth of the café beckoned the two siblings in and Elsa hated it. She hated the people, she hated their to cheery smiles and happy demeanors, she hated people in general _especially_ when happy. She hated places that involved socializing, Elsa wasnt really the definition of a social butterfly. Her brother was literally her only friend, possibly Anna. Probably not for long if she even was. The blonde woman sighed and glanced at the parking lot. _Still aren't here yet. _Elsa thought. _I hope they never show. _She drug herself to the door her younger brother following close behind, walking in wasnt what the hard part was it was the fact that she had to actually interact with people that bothered her. Olaf was much better with people then she was, he was born with the gift of socializing and Elsa was born a talentless nobody.

The chasier was happier then any normal person should be at twelve her smile was big and her words were far to cheery for Elsa's taste. "Good morning!" She exclaimed. "What can I get for you lovely folks?"

"Nothing." The blonde grumbled looking up at her little brother anticipating what it was going to be. _Hot chocolate, extra chocolate__, whipped cream, and plenty of sprinkles. _Olaf scratched his stubble and searched the boards above the cashiers head.

"Hot chocolate." He began. "Extra chocolate." The cashier gave an affirmative chirp as a response. "Whipped cream and _plenty_ of sprinkles!" Elsa grinned. _Called that shit, mental hi five!_

"And your name sir?" The hyperactive woman asked.

"Olaf!" He responded giving a gapped tooth grin to the woman.

"Well its awful nice to meet you Olaf." The woman said writing his name down on a cup and returning his goofy grin. Elsa, a bit fed up with all the smiles pulled Olaf's arm impatiently. Olaf glared down at his sister.

"Gimme a minute Els, how about you pick a place for us to sit I'll be there in a minute." He said waving his sister off. She glared at Olaf before turning on her heel and scanning the available tables. Out of all the tables there was one that intrigued her for a certain reason, even though it was occupied already. In the first window seat sat an awfully optimistic red-head wearing a black and yellow batman beanie, to be specific Elsa's batman beanie. Elsa grinned from ear to ear. _Sorry for taking my hat Anna? _Before she could stop her actions Elsa was walking towards Anna whom was sitting across from her friend. _What was his name? Fuck. I don't know Christopher, right? _She shook her head and stopped at their table grinning down at the red-head who turned just as red as her hair when she saw her.

"E-elsa!" She stuttered. "H-hey I didn't know y-you'd be here."

"Mmhmm." Elsa said. "I really like that hat you've got there ginger. Where'd you get it?" Elsa grinned at the girl. Anna looked away almost immediately and the blonde man sitting across from her laughed.

"I uh... uh." Anna couldn't seem to form words at the moment and quite frankly it was cute.

"Mind if I sit?" Elsa asked the man for his consent knowing it would only bother Anna more if she was in close proximity to her.

"Sure thing." He said and Elsa pulled the chair next to the poor red-head out, once settled she moved her chair closer to her.

"Sooo?" Elsa piped. "Where'd you get it?" She almost whispered confused with her own tone of voice, it seemed like she wasnt very in control of what she was saying.

"Uh...Elsa...I Uh. Sorry." At this Elsa burst into laughter as the red-head only continued to blurt out mindless apologies, Kristoff joined in the laugh just as well.

"Its fine." She reassured. "It sure as hell looks better on you anyway." Elsa replied, Kristoff scowled almost angrily while Anna once again could not form a response her cheeks embarrassingly flushed. "You okay ginger?" Elsa asked a smirk worn on her lips. "You look a little...flustered." Elsa mumbled and Anna immediately stood without a word and headed to the bathroom. _Mission accomplished; embarrass the crap out of Anna._ Kristoff wore an almost pained look as he watched the red-head rush away from the table, Elsa felt as she did at the club, possessive.

"Thats your hat?" He asked vaguely recalling Elsa from the night before. Elsa only glared at the man giving no response, she felt no need to show hospitality to him. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "_You're _the hot blonde from last night!" He said matter-of-factly.

Elsa merely raised an eyebrow at him. _Hot blonde? What?_

"You were at a club last night right?" Kristoff asked drinking from his cup. Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"What the fuck is this about?" She asked her tone gruff and annoyed.

"Nothing, geez you must be bipolar or something." He mumbled the last part confused on why this stranger could be so nice one minute but be ticked the next. Elsa crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat deciding to let the last part of Kristoff's statement go.

For some reason this guy annoyed her to no end. His blonde hair and perfect smile only upped how much she disliked him. How could Anna stand him? He seemed to be the type of person who judges people to quickly, though Elsa wasnt complaining her first words to Anna showed just how much she judged people. The thought gave her an unsettling feeling in the bottom of her stomach, this guy was trouble he had to be. Otherwise Elsa had no idea what she was feeling. What with the sudden urge to show off the fact Anna was wearing _her _beanie or the fact she was vaguely feeling the need to punch this Kristoff guy in the face. It was all a jumble in her mind and honestly there were no words Elsa could use to describe it.

Elsa was to wrapped up in thought to notice her brother standing next to her, so when he said something she nearly had a heart attack. "Woah, you can practically _feel _the tension." He remarked Elsa jumping up in her seat. Kristoff and Olaf took to laughing at the blonde woman who flushed with embarrassment. _What t__he hell was that Elsa?! _She groaned and tried to cover her blush with her hands Kristoff and Olaf's laughter filling her ears. _It was just your brother you paranoid freak. _She finally decided on resting her head in her arms on the table their laughter slowly subsiding, people from other tables staring at the absurd scene.

"You mind if I pull a chair up?" Elsa heard her brother say when they were done laughing at her. Elsa still had her head resting on her arms her face still feeling as if it were on fire. _I'm sorry Anna. _Elsa thought. _I know how you feel now. Karmas a bitch. _She heard the clinking and grinding of a chair dragging across the floor and she knew it must be Olaf, he's the only person dumb enough not to pick his chair up off the ground. She could feel her brother pull the chair up and sit down, his hand instinctively rested on Elsa's back. "Hey, we were laughing with you Els, it was a joke." He said softly and Elsa's head snapped up.

"I'm fine Olaf." She growled. "You know how I get in public." She mumbled leaning more into her little brother the urge to punch Kristoff only upped.

"So you're Olaf?" A voice came from behind them, Elsa grinned. _Anna._

"I sure am." He said turning to face the red-head. "Who are you?" He asked grinning at her.

"Anna, Elsa's _friend_." She stated sitting back down next to the blonde woman, hat still on her head and a tint of red still in her cheeks. _Friend? _She thought grinning absent-mindedly. _Hell yes. _

"You have friends Elsa?" Olaf began sarcastically. "I didn't know it was possible." He joked. Elsa shot him a look of anger and smacked him lightly in the arm. Anna took her seat next to Elsa once again, hat still on her head and embarrassed blush only slightly noticeable. Elsa grinned dumbly at Anna who only smiled right back. Elsa didn't even notice how wonderful she looked till just now, her combat boots led up to her leggings which were toped with _very _short shorts and her t-shirt was that of Elsas last night- batman themed. Olaf raised an eyebrow at Anna and stared at her for a long moment before actually saying anything. "Hey Els, isn't that your hat?" He asked, Elsa grinned when Anna's cheeks lit up again.

"Sure is, she stole it from me last night." Elsa declared Anna going wide-eyed. "She had the audacity to apologize, then I walk in here to find her _still_ wearing it." Everyone turned to Anna eyebrows narrowed in suspicion, there was no running this time she was trapped. "So ginger," Elsa began. "why are you still wearing it, hmm?" Elsa asked enjoying the embarrassed look on her face.

"I-I just wanted t-to uh," She swallowed feeling all but comfortable. "I just am?" It sounded more like a question then a well thought out answer and the red-head swallowed looking around impatiently.

"Mmhmm, that was _very _convincing." Elsa chuckled leaning back in her seat grabbing her brothers drink and taking a sip, even when he protested. She set the cup down gently and wiped her mouth of the chocolatey contents, grinning when she noticed Anna starring and Kristoff looking slightly agitated.

"So, now that you're done drinking _my_ coco," Olaf huffed. "How did you meet these guys?" He asked gesturing to everyone sitting around the table, Anna smiled and Kristoff smirked.

"Actually I never met Kristoff, just Anna." Elsa clarified, Anna nodded.

"Her first words to me were not the most hostile, but here we are!" She gestured to the air between them. "And I'm even in her _'breathing space'._" Anna said right next to Elsa's ear and she shot Anna an apologetic and shy smile.

"What did you say to her, Els?" Olaf asked, Kristoff beginning to feel like a fourth wheel.

"I told her to fuuuu-" Elsa noticed Anna's disapproving glare and Kristoff laughed. "Fudge off?" Elsa finished laughing at how stupid the words sounded.

"Thank you." Anna smiled no doubt talking about the fact Elsa had covered up her first greeting to the girl.

"Well your just a charmer aren't you, Elsa?" Olaf chuckled and Elsa only nodded as a response to caught up in a stare off with the blonde man sitting in front of her. His eyes were narrowed almost in the way a father would if watching her daughter hang out with a guy he disapproved of.

"Very." Anna agreed sarcasm thick but smile genuine. "Were okay now though, I stole her hat to get back at her." Anna declared Elsa turning to look at the girl.

"To get back at me?" She asked rasing an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

"So who's this?" Elsa jumped up yet again and when she recognized who the voice belonged to she sat stiff as a board in her chair. Kristoff and Anna laughed at her jumpyness but this time Olaf did not join in as before, he too sat uneasy in his chair. Elsa could practically see her brother swallow his fear.

"Mother, Father." Elsa said slowly turning to her parents. "You're late." She declared her voice going from playful, to proper, almost as if it was rehearsed.

"Yes it seems as such." Her father declared as a thick atmosphere settled around them. "But you havent answered my question." He said his to formal voice making Olaf and Elsa feel a bit sick to their stomachs. "So, I'll ask again." He pointed to the copper haired girl Elsa was sitting next to. "Who's this?" He asked. Elsa felt scared, terrified actually.

"Thats Anna, my friend." She was nearly cringing over her Fathers stare. _Nearly. _

"Outside, now." He demanded, Elsa and Olaf's Mother hovering over their father's shoulder staring with a look of betrayal.

"But-"

"NOW." He growled firmly, pointing to the door. Elsa stood up impatiently unshaken by her Father's tone. She shot Anna an apologetic look as Olaf joined in her walk to the door. Their parents situated themselves in the parking lot both crossing their arms over their chests. Her Mother looked at Elsa as if she'd killed someone and her Father looked as if he'd been standing on a boat in rocky water for far to long. Elsa knew what the fuss was about and it was bound to happen again, she couldn't 'just be friends' with girls. She _never _could.

"So you havent changed." Her Mother snapped, Elsa ran a hand through her unruly bangs.

"I'm straight, Mother." She stated trying not to let her voice shake.

"But so what if she wasnt!" Olaf chimed in his tone painfully annoyed, the tall mans gaze becoming furious.

"We told you before Olaf, your sister was sick and we had to fix her." Their Mother said her gaze unsettling.

"Women can't like other women." Their Father said only slightly intimidated by his sons reaction.

"You sick fucks took my sister away from me!" He yelled, Elsa felt her heart drop at the recollection of her horrid child hood. "You didn't let her talk to anyone for _years,_ _ locked_ her up in her room, and beat her into liking men!" He growled standing in front of Elsa protectively. Elsa didn't know how she should feel at the moment, angry, scared, or sad. Maybe all three.

"She was sick and we didn't want her _filth_ to contaminate you!" Their Mother said cooly not at all frightened by her son. _That fucking hurt__._

"I'm not sick." Elsa growled. "I'm fine now." She declared. "I want a boyfriend not a _girlfriend_." She added hoping to help her situation. _Do you? Do you really? _She swallowed the bile rising from her stomach as anger coursed through her, boy did she want to hit something. _Or someone._

"What if I told you I was gay mom? That I want a boyfriend." Olaf snapped, his knuckles turning white against his fists.

"Then I'd say its treatable, you just need a little help." Their Mother said disgust in her voice.

"A little help?!" He yelled. "What are you gonna do? Lock me up like you fucking did to Elsa?" He growled surprised with his own level of anger. "You sick fucks couldnt lock anyone up! Your just wannabe company owners who deserve HELL!" He roared, Elsa had to do a double take on what her brother just said she'd never seen him so cross. "And even though I'm not gay, I do know I want my only _real_ sister to be happy, she's taken hell from you and yet you still come here and expect us to show you remorse? FUCK YOU!" He bellowed, Elsa saw the all to familiar look in her Father's eyes and she panicked not wanting her brother to get hurt.

"Go inside, Olaf." Elsa commanded.

"What?" He asked his breathing heavy and ragged.

"Inside, now." She said firmly and he nodded heading for the door, once it was clear Elsa narrowed her eyes at her Father. "What the hell do you want from me?" She said behind bared teeth.

Her Father only grinned.

"We need you as heir to the company, Elsa." Her Mother said. "This is business and nothing more." The choice of words made Elsa want to throw up her breakfast.

"Then why the hell were you so bothered by Anna?" She asked not loosing her cool just yet.

"I do not want a _lesbian_ as CEO of this company." Her Father hissed angrily.

"Whats wrong with lesbians, Father?" Elsa chuckled surprised she had the audacity to laugh.

"Are you still the same, Elsa?" Her mother questioned.

"No I'm straight." She affirmed. _Are you really?_

"Good." Her Father grinned. "Look at me." He commanded, Elsa only looked away determined not to give her father victory. "I said _look_." He growled, grabbing Elsa's jaw and jerking her head to meet his eyes with unneeded force."IF I EVER FIND OUT YOU HAVENT CHANGED," He roared, face-to-face with his eldest daughter. "Youre fucking dead." He whispered menacingly, jerking his hand away from Elsa's now sore jaw. She grit her teeth, she could practically _see_ in red.

"Dont fucking touch me." She growled. "I'm not eleven anymore, you don't get to push me around." She stated. Her parents ignored her comments.

"See you at the party, Elsa." Her Father smiled, Elsa really did want to barf. "Remember, you're the new CEO act like it." He said turning off towards his car. She watched her parents drive off and smiled at her thoughts. _I hope your fucking car crashes. _

She turned on her heels and rushed back into Starbucks. She frowned at her brother and threw her car keys on the table. "Lets go." She said, Anna giving her a confused look.

"Where are you going, Elsa?" She asked to which Elsa gave no reply, afraid she'd let her anger get the better of her. Instead she turned around and walked to her car Olaf following her out and bringing what was left of his drink with him. She slammed the car door awful loudly and rested her head on the window Olaf never asking what happened after he left. As he started the car and began driving Elsa's phone vibrated in her pocket, she frowned and pulled it out. She knew it was gonna be Anna, that much was obvious. She wasnt going to explain why she left though thats for sure. Instead of the 'why did you leave text?' she thought she was going to get, instead she got a completely different one.

_Hey Elsa, I still have your hat! :D_

She grinned, next time she'd get it back, and boy was she glad there was going to be an actual next time.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for how long this took to update, had to go to the hospital quite a few times so I was a bit busy. I hope you enjoyed chapter two and I once again apologize for grammatical mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3: Strangers

Elsa and Olaf were definitely angry, that much could be seen. Everyone in the coffee shop had their eyes on the heated argument going on outside. Especially Anna whom was half tempted to go and stop the madness going on outside from occurring. Olaf had stepped in front of his sister, almost as if protecting her, and Elsa was snarling. Literally snarling. While their parents stood proper not losing their grip on the situation. They only look as if they were scalding their children but by the look on Olaf and Elsa's faces it was apparent it was much more than a simple correction of their behavior. At this point some of Olaf's shouting could be heard from inside the building, the cheery cashier that had greeted Anna and Kristoff earlier was frowning. She too was staring at the argument and Anna was concerned she was going to call the cops. Kristoff glanced at Anna every once and awhile, a concerned look displayed on his features. Anna honestly had not a single clue what was going on and honestly she was a bit frightened.

The shop when silent when Olaf began shouting again.

"A little help?!" The man shouted at his parents Elsa's stature hardening as she stood taller. Anna swallowed. _Seriously whats going on?_ "What are you gonna do? Lock me up like you fucking did to Elsa?" He had shouted once more the look on Elsa's face filled with pain. _Locked her up?_

Kristoff turned to Anna, the most genuine state of confusion displayed on his face. "Whats going on?" He asked his voice echoing through the silent room.

"I-I wish I knew." Anna replied.

"Someone needs to do something!" Someone shouted. "What if they start getting more violent?" Another replied. "Call the police!" A voice from the front of the room said. Anna shook her head, was there really a need for that? The mindless thoughts of the people around the café was once again silenced by the sound of a 'ding' as Olaf pushed through the door, his face tinted red and his teeth barred. _Seriously, what the heck?_ Anna was entirely confused just as everyone else around her. The man stomped over to the table and sat down with a grunt. Kristoff was the first to try to say something but Olaf beat him to it.

"Everything is fine. Enjoy the rest of your day!" Her exclaimed throwing his hands into the air and groaning.

"O-Olaf, is Elsa okay?" The red-head asked, Olaf looking as if he'd like to kill someone at the moment.

"Fucking perfect." He snapped. "Any other questions?" He sighed and pushed a hand through his messy hair, Anna winced and the particularly offending word. _Guess it just runs in the family?_ Once Olaf had composed himself he returned to his normal smiley self. "Sorry for snapping at you guys like that. Just got a little angry." He explained Kristoff and Anna nodding. There attention was turned to Elsa at the moment as she kept her cool a lot better than her brother, her posture straight her hands at her sides as she tried to settle whatever disagreement was going on. What Anna was not expecting was for Elsa's father to grab her by the jaw, she also wasnt expecting her self to feel a bolt of adrenaline course through her veins as she jumped up from the table and made a run for the door only to have Olaf grab her wrist before she could actually reach it.

"Let. Me. Go." Anna declared trying to get out of Elsa's younger bother's grip.

"Not a good idea." Olaf stated seriousness in his eyes, the café going silent yet again at the sight of Elsa outside. Her father let her go and Elsa grit her teeth, hurt and anger filled her eyes. Anna's heart stoped with Elsa's next words.

"Dont fucking touch me." She growled, her words were so distinct and clear they could hear them inside the small shop. "I'm not eleven anymore, you don't get to push me around." Anna swore she stopped breathing, feeling even. _Push her around? What could that possibly mean?_ Anna closed her eyes and swallowed. _You know exactly what that means._

Olaf let go of Anna's arm at that moment and glared at everyone in the small shop. "Sit down, Anna." He commanded pointing to her seat. The shop adverted their gaze to Olaf when he cleared his throat rather loudly. "None of you heard that." He growled his demeanor once again angry as he trudged over to his seat. The minute he sat back down Elsa stormed in the shop throwing her keys on the table.

"Lets go." She said Anna looking up at her an eyebrow raised. _Seriously what is going on?_

"Where are you going Elsa?" Anna asked but getting no reply back as the blonde walked out the door. Anna sighed, yet again feeling a bit rejected.

* * *

Vibrations of the monstrous machine pulsed through her hands and the blonde smiled, the first cut was always the best. She pressed the blade into the wood slowly, before jerking it to the left marking where she would cut pieces out. She mirrored the markings on the other side before cutting a wedge from the wood and pushing it out-of-the-way with the chainsaw itself. Elsa was aware the chainsaw could kick in and cause some major issues but that's never stopped her anyway. She pushed the chainsaw into the left side of the log she was carving and slowly moved it forward untill she cut through the piece, she did just the same on the other side before cutting from the top and down the chunks of wood falling completely off. She rested only a moment before going back to carving, jerking the chainsaw dangerously trying to make intricate carvings into the wood and smiling when the occasional piece of wood would fly out at her, she'd turn her head just in time for it to fly past her.

Her hands were growing tedious and the vibration of the chainsaw began to make them go numb, she didn't mind though in the end it was worth it. The final product never failed to amaze her. It was almost as if another person was doing the carving for her, like she was just providing them with a body to do so. Elsa loved that she had this ability to do this sort of thing, carve intricate patterns into wood and sometimes even ice. It was a natural ability that she had, even so from the day she first tried it. Once again though no one really understood why she did it, except her brother who himself had been there when Elsa did her first carving. Though at the time of course she wasnt using a chainsaw but she did wield a knife which she intern had used to make her very first snowflake out of a small piece of lumber she had found. Olaf was there watching as she carved tiny patterns in the wood with the knife just as he was now standing in the corner of their dimly lit basement watching his older sister hack away at the log she was using.

The wonder that filled his eye was childlike almost and it made Elsa feel just the same. He too never understood how his sister had this ability but he loved it anyway, from day one he questioned her his exact words being 'Elsa! Are you magic?' and Elsa only smiled and would reply 'I dunno Olaf, if a knife is a wand then I guess I am.' To this day Olaf was still amazed by his sisters works. The intricate snowflakes, the snowmen, the stars, or even the bears she would occasionally carve were astounding to watch her make. Even though the act of chainsaw art was rather loud, neither the blonde or the brunette minded it the art was far to memorizing to be discouraged just because it was a little 'loud'.

Though Elsa's parents disagreed. The first time Elsa carved was when she was eight and little Olaf was merely three. When Elsa was younger her parents would take her to fairs, and at one point there was in fact a man who was carving things out of wood. Elsa had fallen in love with his work the moment she saw him work with wood.

* * *

_She can still remember sitting front row, the occasional woodchips flying off stage and hitting her, the chainsaw revving in her ears, and she wore a grin through it all. It only grew bigger when the man turned an smiled back at her, Elsa, had picked up a pretty big chunk of wood off of the ground and was examining it. It used to be part of the wood untill the man had cut through it like butter. He was just about to end the show when he pulled his stage manager to the side and pointed directly at the blonde. There were puzzling looks in the crowd when he jumped off the stage and walked straight up to Elsa. She was smiling with admiration when he held his hand out for her to shake._

_"Howdy." He said his southern accent thick and he was dressed just as you expected, button up red and black plaid flannel, thick sawdust covered jeans that led to his worn tan hiking boots, he smelled of pine and the woods and Elsa loved him._

_"H-hi." she said shaking his hand, which was rather large compared to hers._

_"What cha' got there?" He asked gesturing to the relatively large piece of wood in the blonde's hands, she shrugged._

_"Wood, I guess." She replied and he smiled warmly._

_"Can I see it?" He asked and Elsa didn't hesitate to put it in his hands. He gave her a pat on the back and said. "Wait here, okay?" Elsa nodded and her parents smiled. Before she knew it he was back on stage cutting into the chunk Elsa had given him with intricate detail. When he did come back he placed the most beautiful looking thing Elsa had ever seen in her hands. It was a snowflake so in-depth in detail that Elsa could have cried._

_"T-thank you!" Elsa exclaimed her eyes a bit watery, this was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to her._

_"What's your name?" He asked his smile wide._

_"Elsa, Elsa Delle." She said looking into the mans warm brown eyes. Elsa didn't believe that this man had an evil bone in his body whether he knew how to wield a chainsaw or not._

_"Well Elsa, I'm Pabbie." He said. "When you look at this snowflake I want you to remember one thing okay?" Elsa nodded, the crowd was silent intent on listening to what was happening between the two. "Your feelings will only grow from here, there is beauty in it, but there is also danger, you must learn to control how you feel, people will be your enemy." Elsa nodded, though she wasnt sure on what Pabbie meant she smiled anyways opening her arms to offer the man a hug which he accepted with a grin. _

_That day Elsa went home and carved for the first time, that was also the day she realized she wasnt into the whole 'date a guy' subject._

* * *

Elsa smiled at her finished piece of work watching her younger brother marvel over the very clear depiction of an eagle. The tall man let out a whistle and raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"Seriously Els, I think there's somethin' magical going on here." He said, Elsa rolled her eyes at him.

"What do you mean, Olaf?" She asked pulling her safety glasses off her face and sliding on her actual glasses.

"Are you like some sorta' wood wizard and you never told me, sis?" He ask running his fingers over the feather designs. "Not to mention the fact you're a pyromaniac." He chuckled and Elsa slid off her thick gloves grinning at her brother.

"I told you, I only use the blowtorch to shade the wood." She mumbled shaking the wood chips out of her hair and dusting the sawdust off of her pants.

"Yea and I only use a microwave to beat turkeys." Olaf said sarcastically and Elsa shot him a look of confusion, she opened her mouth to speak but he held up a hand to silence her. "Don't ask." He said still viewing over his sisters handy work. Elsa simply shook her head and placed her safety glasses and gloves back in their appropriate spots.

Elsa was a very organised person, she'd always been. When they'd first moved into their humble house Elsa immediately claimed the basement as hers and had used it for her wood carving purposes only. She'd lined three of the walls with heavy-duty shelves and the other wall was where she lined all her finished works. In the center of the room stood an elevated platform in which held the wood Elsa would carve. The only wood she'd ever use was from Bjorgman Lumber Industry, they were a local name but they only sold the highest quality of lumber. Besides that no other logging industrys around their place delivered.

Olaf peeks an eye out from behind Elsa's newest creation and a smile creeps onto his lips. "Els?" He asks.

"Mm?" Elsa says her back turned to him as she drinks in the details of her previous works.

"C-could you teach me?" He says a bit warily, his sister really wasnt one for the whole 'family bonding' thing. She prefered to keep to herself and though it was very apparent that she most definitely cared for her little brother, sometimes he wishes he was more involved in what she did for a hobby. Elsa turned to her brother slowly.

"Really?" She asked, he wasnt sure if it was intended to sound mean but to his ears it did.

"Uh, yea if you didn't mind." He scratched the back of his neck as he spoke. "B-but if you've got like plans or something I understand you're a busy person." He glanced up at his sister briefly but quickly turned his gaze to the ground. "I just wanted to, I don't know, be more involved in what you really like to do." When he glanced up Elsa was wearing the biggest smile he'd seen from her in a while.

"Yea!" She exclaimed. "Uh, just-" She pointed to a shelf that was filled with knives. "Pick one. Were going to start off small." She declared picking up two chunks of wood she had chopped off of her final piece and handing one to her brother.

"Any recommendations?" He asked looking over Elsa's small collection of knives.

"One that you think will be the least easiest for you to stab yourself with." She grinned and Olaf did too.

* * *

Anna sighed as she sat herself down on a stack of lumber Kristoff was transporting wood from. She's bored, had nothing to do today and she had decided to go see Kristoff at work. Normally the man complained about only having Sven; his st. bernard , to keep him company. So Anna decided to pay a visit to Bjorgman Lumber Industry, the place where Kristoff and his bigger then usual family worked. This place amazed Anna, the large machinery, heavy equipment, and giant saws wern't at all threatening to her. In fact they were breath-taking.

The hum of saws and the smell of saw dust surrounded her, it reminded her of home and she smiled sourly. _Home. _She hadn't seen her parents since she was nineteen, they lived only a few hours away but Anna had never really made time for them._ And that's your fault. _Her dad worked in the lumber business he'd come home every night smelling like wood, these memories left a pang of guilt in Anna's heart. She really did want to spent time with them, she just didn't ever have time. _Why is it that every time you want to plan something special there's never time? Its like the universe wants me to hate it or something. _Anna groans and phases a hand through her hair, Kristoff glances up at her for a moment before lifting a pile of wood up.

"Hows your leg?" He asks casually looking at her right leg expectantly, she sighs and looks down at it to. He's referring to the days when she ran eight miles just for fun, the days when she actually still did track. When she was in highschool Anna was the best on her track team, she'd won nationals once and had more stamina than anyone ever should, she had gotten so many scholarship offers.

Till she took that nasty fall of course.

Due to her natural clummsiness Anna had slipped on the track in the middle of a race, and to make matters worse she didn't even know she'd broke it. So when she stood up she didn't even pay attention to the odd angle her foot was facing, she jus kept going. Yes, of course it hurt. Yes she should have just stopped when she realized it was broke. She didnt though she kept going and even though she took fourth place due to the slip she was the one getting praised. People were actually _praising _her for being the idiot who had fallen. They were _praising _her for finishing a race with a broken leg. She couldn't understand how stupidity deserved praise but that's what she got, and she hated it. She hadn't ran since.

She sighed and looked back up at Kristoff, she broke it nearly three years ago but it still hurt sometimes. Splitting pains and aches that were soothed with heat and lots of Tylenol. Though she wasnt entirely sure why her leg hurt a lot of the time she'd just always figured it was just the fact she'd broken it before. Kristoff advised that she go to the ER before but she refused blaming it on the break that happened years ago.

"Fine." She replied pushing herself off of the lumber pile she was sitting on and she returned her focus to her friend. "It's always sore, you know that." The blonde nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket and checking the time.

"Alright well I've got lunch Anna so..." The red-head nodded and fished her keys out of her purse.

"I'll see you later then, Kristoff?" Anna asks twirling her car keys on her finger. The man lifts a stack off wood onto his right shoulder and he turns to her and smiles warmly.

"You bet your red hair you will!" He cheers happily. He really appreciated Anna coming today, the only company he usually has is Sven and he can't really carry on a conversation very well without Kristoff doing it for him. He lifts the pile higher and sets it on the back of Sven's cart before he barks and takes off to deliver the stack to the other side of the plant. Sure he could use a forklift but Sven was faster and he actually enjoyed what he did. Anna held her arms open asking for a hug to which Kristoff complied.

Anna escorted herself to her car, frowning when she noticed the greyish clouds forming overhead. They had said nothing about rain today.

Then again Anna didn't really watch the news...

* * *

The slow but constant taps of rain on the windshield of Anna's worn out old vehicle play in tune with the song that's on. It's awfully soothing and distracting at the same time. The rain started not five minutes after she left Kristoff. She felt relatively content, as long as she didn't think about Elsa she usually was.

For the first time yesterday Anna had realized she knew nothing about the girl. She knew nothing about her in general except for the fact she didn't have to work because her parents were pretty much rich. Elsa didn't know anything about her either, in fact Elsa only knew her best friend was Kristoff and she knew her number. That's all, they were practically strangers.

Anna wanted to be closer, though she understood they only met two nights ago. She felt drawn to the blonde though and her mind seemed to work on its own accord around the girl. Most of the time that was a horrible thing. She would stutter, trip, and sometimes think out loud. Though Anna did do these things normally she did them a lot more around Elsa.

Anna gripped the steering wheel with now sweaty hands, because (of course) thinking of Elsa made her nervous. Anna had just made it to Wannnabe Park, located only an hour away from her house. She hadn't left Kristoff to long ago fifteen minutes at the most, and she was making relatively quick timing. Which was a good thing considering it was almost rush hour. Today was turning out to be a good day, and it was till Anna felt it.

There was a 'pop' and the car jerked forward a bit. Immediately the red-head found the best place to park, some sort of crowded mall parking lot, and she resisted the urge to freak out. She pushed open the door reluctantly afraid of what damage had been done. The feeling of rain was instant, it was pouring out and Anna quite frankly wasnt good with cars. Anna sighs and walks around the car looking for any sign of damage, the rain is freezing and all she wants to do is get home. When is finally finds the source of her problem she feels like clawing her eyes out.

"A flat!" She wines. "Whhyy?!" She yelled running hand a over her face. _Okay, you're and hour from home and have no spare who do you beg to deal with you? _She asks herself slipping back into her car, pulling out her phone. She checks the time and sighs. _Better question, who's not at work? _She scrolls through her contacts, Dad? Work. Eugene? Work. She skips over the next name and continues through her extremely small list of people who tolerate her. Kirstoff? Work. Mom? No. Rapunzel? Work.

"Of course." She states staring at the one contact she'd willingly ignored, Elsa. "When in doubt, call the one person who turns you into a bigger idiot."

* * *

"Like that?" Olaf asked shaving off a chunk of wood and grinning when he didn't cut a finger off.

"Yea, just try to use a lighter handling on the knife." She advises. "Otherwise you will end up without a limb." She jokes and marks her next cut Olaf following her instruction. "Were gonna have to merely indent the wood this time, eventually this will be part of the face." She says putting a chip into the wood, Olaf getting his knife stuck half way through it. Elsa sighs an takes it from him, cutting the piece out for him. The blonde handed him both pieces off wood and instructed him to hold them till she got back, her phone was ringing and she picked it up off of one of the stands before smiling apologetically at her brother who nodded.

Elsa smiled at the caller ID, 'Ginger' and she hit the answer button. "Hello." Elsa said she could hear noises on the other end of the phone.

"H-hi Elsa!" Anna said. "Sorry if there's a lot of noise, its pouring buckets of rain out." She said with a chuckle.

"I know, I can hear it from inside my house. Sounds pretty bad actually." The blonde stated curious about why Anna had called her.

"So you wanna hear a funny story?" Anna asked.

"Did you call me _just_ to tell me a funny story?" Elsa replied. _Wow, nice job on sounding like a total jerk._

"Just hear me out on this Elsa, please." Anna begged. "Everyone else I know is at work." She said the speaker distorting her voice. "You were my last resort." Last resort? Elsa wanted to say. _Of course your her last resort idiot you barely even know her! _

"Okay." Elsa said. "Whats up?"

"The sky."

"Anna..."

"Sorry." She apologized. "I was driving and I popped a tire." Elsa shot Olaf another sorry smile. "I don't have a spare and I'm and hour from my house, its pouring freezing cold rain out and I just wanna go home." Anna laughed but Elsa could tell it was dry and completely fake. "I sware the universe hates me." Anna paused a moment before continuing. "You d-don't have to or anything-"

"I'll come get you." Elsa said cutting Anna off and mouthing 'I'm sorry.' to her brother before heading upstairs to get situated.

"Oh my gosh, Elsa." Anna breathed. "Thank you so much!"

"It's not that big of a deal, Anna." Elsa said sliding on her jacket. "Where are you?" She asked looking around for her keys.

"The mall parking lot."

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." The blonde said. "Where are you parked?"

"Next to the entrance of Dots." Anna spoke louder as the rain began falling more.

"See you then." Elsa mumbled hanging up before bolting into the rain.

* * *

Anna tapped on the steering wheel nervously waiting for some souped up fancy rich batman car to pull up next to hers, but instead there was a tap on her window which gave her a heart attack and caused her to hit the horn. Anna rolled down the window to be greeted with a soggy Elsa, she frowned. "Where's your car?" She asked.

"Just unlock the door an I'll tell you." Elsa yelled over the sound of rain hitting asphalt. Anna did just that, Elsa taking a seat next to the girl she refers to as 'ginger'.

"So?" Anna asked a bit curious about why Elsa showed up with no car.

"No parking spaces, It's across the street..." Elsa trailed off before grinning.

"What?" Anna asked feeling a bit self conscious.

"Once again," Elsa began. "you have a great taste in hats." Anna didn't have time to cover her face before she flushed feeling way to embarrassed._ YOU ARE AN IDIOT! _She yelled internally. _She thinks your freakishly obsessed with her hat! _ Elsa raised an eyebrow at her. _Make up an excuse._

"I'm sorry,E-Elsa!" She began. _Quit stuttering! _"I-I, really I didn't, God I-I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, calm down Anna." Elsa said. "Its fine." Anna was still entirely to embarrassed and she pulled off the hat almost shamefully. First, she stole Elsa's hat and now she was wearing it like some sort of trophy when in reality Anna was only wearing it because Elsa had, which as almost if not _worse_. She held the hat out to Elsa and sighed.

"I'm sorry, take it I don't want to feel stupid any more." She stated, Elsa took the hat and smiled.

"Hey." She began playing with the black and yellow fabric in her hands. "I told you yesterday," She said scooting closer to the redhead. "It looks," Closer. "A hell of a lot better on you." Elsa slid the hat back onto Anna's head and grinned.

Anna honestly didn't know whether to thank Elsa or kiss her, probably not the last option considering they were pretty much strangers. Yet Anna yearned to know more, but considering the fact Elsa hardly ever asked her about herself she made the assumption that Elsa was the type of person you never really 'know'. She was probably the type of person who had only one person only who she told everything to, and that was only because everyone has to have someone to vent to. If Elsa didn't have anyone like that yet, Anna was determined to that level with her. Anna undoubtedly knew that she liked Elsa, for now she would be more than happy to be her friend. If she was going to try to be something with this blonde wonder, she'd do it right. None of that love at first sight garbage, no Anna knew love was more than just that, love involved trust so that's what Anna had to do she had to get Elsa on a trust level and see where things when from there.

"You okay, ginger?" Elsa said waving a hand in front of Anna's face, the girl snapped out of it immediately and smiled.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"Yea." Elsa said. "You wanna get to my car?"

"Uh, yea." Anna said pulling the handle on her car door and pushing it open, Elsa followed suit. The blonde hurried over to the red-heads' side and pointed in the direction of her car.

"It's that way, can we hurry?" Elsa asked. "I don't wanna be drenched."

"Oh c'mon Elsa it's just rain!" Anna yells smiling over at the blonde.

"I hate rain." She grumbles throwing her hood over her head and groaning dramatically.

"You're overreacting." The redhead replied.

"More like underreacting." Elsa says looking to be sure she wont be crushed by a car if she crosses the street, when it seems relatively clear she hops off the curb and rushes to the other side of the road followed by the giddy red-head.

"Rain is fun!" Anna says holding her hands out and watching small droplets land in her palms.

"How is water falling from the sky, making everything look depressing a fun thing?" Elsa snaps pulling her jacket tighter around her. "Besides that fact, this rain is _freezing!_"

"Your telling me." Anna replied gesturing to herself. She had forgotten her jacket this morning and was still doing just fine even in the rain. Elsa flashed her a look Anna really couldn't read and she sighed.

"Uh, here." Elsa mumbles fumbling with the zipper of her jacket.

"Oh! No, no, no." Anna says trying to deny herself the use of Elsa's jacket. "I'm fine really." Anna assures the blonde who's already slipping out of her icy colored jacket.

"I don't care, I don't want you to freeze to death." Elsa says placing her jacket over her friends shoulders. Anna pulls the jacket on fully and stares at her with soft eyes.

"I don't want you to freeze either." She mumbles her turquoise eyes meeting blue ones before turning to the ground, watching the water splash against the it.

"Cold doesn't bother me." Elsa replied still looking at the redhead.

"I don't understand." Anna mumbles and Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"What don't you understand?" Anna turns to her and let's out an awkward chuckle.

"Nothin', just thinking out loud." She says looking at her worn out running Nike's as they make their way across the newly paved black top patches scaterd over old pieces of the road.

"You do that a lot?" Elsa asks shoving her hands in her pockets as rain begins to soak through her clothes.

"Yes. Do you want this back?" Anna says pulling on Elsa's jacket.

"No its fine the cars right there." Elsa says pointing to a water covered, shining, ice blue, very expensive looking, sports car, that's parked at Dariy Queen. Anna's jaw drops.

"T-that's your car?" She asks.

"Mmhmm, Jaguar F-type." Elsa says matter-of-factly.

"T-thats, I apologize you had to even be in the presence of my car." Anna stutters.

"I like Dodge." Elsa chuckles and Anna sighs.

"Well its like ancient! It's a Neon! Do you even remember when those came out?" Anna said an eyebrow raised, both of them forgetting about the rain pouring down around them.

"I don't even remember there being a Dodge Neon." Elsa says.

"Well it existed, in 2005!" Anna yells dramatically.

"Yes because 2005 was _ages_ ago." Elsa said unlocking her car and smiling.

"It was like a kajilion years ago Elsa." Anna corrects. "So you park here often?" Anna asks gesturing to Dariy Queen.

"Only when I want a super chocolate fudge sundae covered in chocolate and served with more chocolate." Elsa laughs opening the driver door.

"So pretty much when you want chocolate ice cream?" Anna asks taking the passenger seat and smiling.

"No, no if I only came here when I wanted chocolate ice cream I'd be here everyday. " I only come when Olaf actually feels like being my chauffeur for once." Elsa laughs putting the key in the ignition and resting her hand on the shift but not putting it into reverse. Anna and Elsa turn to each other simultaneously they both smile.

"Ice cream?" They both say grins only growing wider as they laugh.

"Yea, let's go get some." Elsa says. "Its on me."

"I have money." Anna replies. "I can pay for myself."

"Anna?" Elsa asks.

"Yes?"

"When people offer to pay for stuff, normal people just shut up and take the money." The blonde says turning the ignition off.

"I'm not very normal." Anna sighs looking at her hands.

"And I love that about you."

* * *

**A/N: I will yet again apologize for my very _very_ poor English skills.**


End file.
